Surving A Nightmare
by baileybeagle
Summary: This is my true story of abuse told from my p.o.v. and I did my best to include the Law & Order: SVU
1. How It Started

**LAW AND ORDER:** **SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT…**

**A NIGHTMARE FROM HELL...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/WARNING: **

**This is something that happened to me and will was a little hard to write. It's been a long time since wrote a...**

**Law & Order: Special Victims Unit story. **

**So I'll try to do my best. This will be told from my P.O.V. I will be changing the names of everyone, but myself.**

**CHAPTER 1: HOW IT STARTED...**

**ELIZABETH'S P.O.V.**

**THE MIDDLE OF JULY 2000...**

My name is Elizabeth…

I am 17 1/2 and will in September turn 18.

Years ago at the age of seven I had been molested by my stepfather, but that was a secret I carried and no one else knew about, also the fact that my stepdad had walked in on me to shave while I took a shower when I was fifteen. I could see he was looking my way out of the corner of his eye.

Now it was a little over ten years since my stepfather had been molested and about two years since he walked in on me in the shower (Another secret I had kept). My mom had finally divorced my stepfather when I was fifteen just a couple of weeks after he walked in me on the shower.

Now it's the middle of July and I'm 17-years-old. I'll be eighteen in September.

I moved in with my sister (Reba) who was working as a live in nanny, her boss (Kirsten),

Kirsten's two boys...

10-year-old: Kyle  
>His 5-year-old brother: Jordan<p>

As well as Kirsten's live in boyfriend: Kendall

As well as I remember everything was fine for the first month or so and I don't remember any signs of what was to come.

But that all changed...

**AUGUST 12, 2000**

On the night of August 12th we were all sitting in the living room and someone started calling me names and picking on me.

Growing up I had always been one of those shy kids and had been teased in school. So I did not take someone teasing me or calling me names lightly.

I also was not really one to fight back, so after a few minutes I had enough and went into the room with my sister.

It wasn't long after that Kendall came into the room...

"What is your problem?" He demanded...

Then threw me against the wall, my back hit a toy race track that hung on the wall.

I fell to the floor, he kicked me a couple of times; then yanked me up by my hair.

I was against the door, his hand was around my throat as he began to choke me and I don't know what happened...

I blacked out.

When I woke up he was gone and nowhere in the house.

A little over two years from the time my stepfather had moved out and the time I moved in with my sister working as a live in nanny.

I had no clue when I moved in with my sister that I was moving into a house of domestic, psychical abuse and rape.

**I HAD MOVED INTO A NIGHTMARE…**


	2. Fear And Unable To Tell The Truth

**LAW AND ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

**A NIGHTMARE FROM HELL...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/WARNING: **

**This is something that happened to me and will was a little hard to write. **

**It's been a long time since wrote a...**

**Law & Order: Special Victims Unit story. **

**So I'll try to do my best. This will be told from my P.O.V. **

**I will be changing the names of everyone, but myself.**

**CHAPTER 2: FEAR & UNABLE TO TELL THE TRUTH...**

**FOR ONE YEAR, ONE MONTH AND 21 DAYS...**

**I was...**

**Raped, hit upside the head, choked, and thrown against the wall, came in my room at night and walked in on me in the shower.**

Finally I decided I was tired of it and had enough .I know that I should have left sooner.

I had made excuses...

I had no where I could go and take my dog with me (She was to special for me to leave behind.)

He would kill me, but if I stayed any longer...I knew it would happen while I was there.

Since the abuse had started we had moved from a duplex to a house with a basement.

I made a plan...

**JULY 3, 2002**

"Lisa!" Kendall called down the stairs and I walked up the stairs. "Why haven't you taken the crushed cans out the soda boxes and put them in the bag?" He yelled, but I had no answer.

I was on one side of the kitchen table and he was on the other, he went right and I went left.

I ran out the door, but he caught me and began to throw me against the brick part of the house.

I screamed at him to stop and it seemed forever, but he did stop.

He then opened the front door and shoved me inside the house.

"Stop the bleeding." He told Kirsten and she put a dish towel to the back of my head without a word.

Finally after a minute or less the bleeding stopped.

"Go wash the blood out of your hair." He told me and I went to do as I was told, because I was afraid of what would happen and didn't like the blood in my hair.

After a few minutes, I came out of the bathroom.

Even though I had been thrown against the brick part of the house, no stitches or hospital treatment was needed.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler. Can you tell us what happen?" A police officer asked, but I couldn't answer and started to sob.

Even though Kendall had already been taken out of the house.

I couldn't talk, Kirsten was there and I felt afraid to answer in front of her.

I didn't know what to say and as I sobbed lay down on my bed.

"I'll come back for your statement." Detective Benson said and not long after that all the cops had left.

A restraining order was given to protect me from Kendall.


	3. Finally Able To Tell The Truth

**LAW AND ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

**A NIGHTMARE FROM HELL...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/WARNING: **

**This is something that happened to me and will was a little hard to write. **

**It's been a long time since wrote a...**

**Law & Order: Special Victims Unit story. **

**So I'll try to do my best. This will be told from my P.O.V. **

**I will be changing the names of everyone, but myself.**

**CHAPTER 3: FINALLY TELLING THE TRUTH...**

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**JULY 5, 2002**

Hearing a knock at the door and being the only one home.

I answered it and already knew who it was.

It was Detectives Benson and Stabler as they had called themselves a few days before.

I had been told to record the conversation on a tape recorder by Kirsten.

I knew she why she wanted me to record the conversation, but I was too scared to say no.

So I hit record as the two detectives began to question me. I don't remember what was said.

They began to question me...

"Nothing happened." I insisted as they asked their questions, but I knew even then that they didn't believe me.

The restraining order lasted over the next couple of months.

No one in the house said a word Kendall returned to the house a few weeks later.

**NOVEMBER 21, 2002**

A little over five and a half months later, I found some where I could go and get out of that house.

So the next day I went to see a prosecuting attorney who introduced herself as, Casey Novak.

At first I didn't know where to begin, but then it all started coming out.

I told her about almost everything except the sex abuse that had happened.

"It's been happening for a year and a half. July 3rd he called me upstairs..." I began and told her all about the abuse and what had happened over the last year and a half, by the end I was once again crying.

I don't remember what else happen that day she explained to me what would be done.

Another restraining order was put in order.

Finally a trial date was set for February 12th, 2003

The day before the trial, he went in and pled guilty. Then some how he got two years unsupervised probation and no contact with me.

It was a couple of weeks later when I was at work in a grocery store.

I saw him again, I started to shake very badly and cry. It was only three hours into my eight hour shift and had to go home.

Nothing was ever done he had pretty much gotten away with what he had done.

August 12, 2000 is when the abuse started

July 3rd, 2002 is when the abuse stopped

November 22, 2002 is when I finally told the truth

And

Nine years ago February 11th is when he pled guilty.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I promise this is a true story and the way I told it is the way it really happened. **

**This story actually took place in the state of Missouri...**

**In my opinion he got away with what he did. **

**Until just a few years ago I looked at a website for the city where he is living...**

**I learned he got married and had a little girl.**

**When he abused his wife the same as he had done to me and everyone in the house in 2000 to 2002...**

**She divorced him and pressed charges. He is now on SUPERVISED PROBATION.**

**I'm just glad they finally got him!**

**I know this did not involve much of the character from  
>L&amp;O: Special Victims Unit, but I could think of no better place to put this story.<strong>


End file.
